


Solangelo Oneshots [REQUESTS OPEN]

by Confused_Potato



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anxious Nico di Angelo, Bickering, Boyfriend of the year award goes to william solace, Defensive Nico, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fluff, Gay, I still hate tagging, M/M, Nico Di Angelo Has Panic Attacks, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Panic Attacks, THEY'RE DORKS, Will comforts Nico, duh - Freeform, nico has a panic attack, significant annoyances, solangelo bickers, that's how they interact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Potato/pseuds/Confused_Potato
Summary: Oneshots of varying length and quality, feel free to request anything, here's what I've got so far:Chapter One: A teacher triggers a panic attack and Will takes care of NicoChapter Two:  Will finds out Nico isn't vaccinated
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119





	1. Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Let's try to do this! Be warned, I'm lazy and never update! So, this first chapter can either be interpreted as canon or an au, whatever suits your fancy. Also, please don't read if descriptions of a panic attack will trigger you. Please be safe and healthy :3. Also, panic attacks aren't the same for everyone and so obviously how Will comforts Nico may not be the same as how other people prefer to be comforted during/after an attack, but in this fic this is what Nico needs and he and Will have been together long enough that both know each others' boundaries. As always please point out any plot holes/inconsistencies/inaccuracies, and happy reading!

Today was an anxiety day. Will had noticed the slight tremor in Nico’s hands as he drank his coffee, and when he asked his boyfriend about it, Nico averted his eyes and mumbled something about being out of medication, then quickly changing the subject. 

Now, in their 9:30 am Advanced Bio class, one of the only ones they were taking together, Will saw how Nico’s body tensed when the teacher picked him to answer a ridiculously hard question. He heard how unsteady and broken his voice sounded and winced as he stuttered over the incorrect answer. 

Someone snickered- honestly, shouldn’t people be more mature by college- and Nico visibly flinched. WIll turned around and glared in the general direction of the sound. 

Don’t you touch him. Don’t you fucking touch him, because he’s fragile, and he’s mine. Mine. 

However, things only got worse from there. The professor refused to let Nico off the hook until he figured out the answer, lecturing him, making him try again and again. Nico’s face was getting progressively paler, and the more anxious he got, the more he stumbled over his words. The teacher sighed in exasperation, and told Nico to see her after class. 

Now, the entire class was giggling. When Will saw that Nico’s whole body was starting to shake, he’d had enough. He thrust his hand up in the air. 

“Ma’am,” he said, not even waiting to be called on, “I don’t feel well, I think I should go to the nurse.” Without waiting for a response, he grasped Nico’s arm and guided him out of the lecture hall. 

Knowing that Nico was on the verge of a panic attack, he headed towards an out of order bathroom on the third floor that they often used for emergencies like this one. He was trying to be gentle with Nico, but also wanted to get him out of sight before the breakdown happened. When they finally reached the bathroom, Will pulled them into the handicapped stall and locked the door. 

Nico dug his fingers into Will’s shoulders. “W-w-w-” 

“Yes baby, that’s right, it’s me, it’s Will,”

Nico whimpered and Will tightened his hold on the boy just as his knees buckled.

“Whoa, baby, easy,” Will lowered Nico carefully so he was sitting, propped against a wall. Nico made a high, frightened sound, and curled in on himself, breathing fast and shallow. 

“Sweetheart, I’m about to touch you, okay? Don’t be afraid, it’s just me.” He placed a gentle hand on Nico’s nape. “You’re okay, angel, I promise. Don’t be scared.” Nico listed sideways towards Will, who caught him easily. 

“Can I hold you, love?” Nico’s body language was enough of an answer when he slumped into Will’s shoulder. 

“That’s it, baby, just breathe, you’re safe, you’re with me, nothing’s going to hurt you.” 

“Scared” Nico choked out through clenched teeth. 

“I know, darling, I know. This totally sucks and right now you feel like you’re dying, but this will pass, alright?” You trust me, right? If I’m telling you it’s gonna be okay, then it’s gonna be okay.” 

Nico buried his face in Will’s shoulder. 

“No, angel, don’t do that, you need to breathe right now, I’m so sorry. You can hide in my shoulder as much as you want as soon as you’ve got your breathing under control, love.” 

Nico whined, low and distressed, clutching handfuls of Will’s shirt in his tightly clenched, trembling fingers. Will’s free hand moved to card through his hair. 

“You know, I was talking to Kayla the other day, and the craziest thing happened. She’s been trying to formally introduce all of our families to each other, and when she brought Austin over, it turns out that her dad already knew who he was! He was even subscribed to his youtube channel, can you believe that? And then I told my mom about it, and it turns out that she knew Austin, too! Well, I guess that makes sense, since she’s a musician, but it’s such a coincidence with Kayla’s dad.

“Like, I didn’t even know he liked jazz, I’m pretty sure he’s a full time archery instructor or something like that. And, I know it’s hard to believe, but Cecil’s already gotten into trouble with four of his professors just this week. Lou says that he even stooped so low as to used to whoopie cushion. The fucking whoopie cushion, Nico! Wait, do you think someone’s ever triggered one of those during sex, because damn would that be awkward. Ugh, now I can’t get that image out of my head. I mean, like, really why would-” 

“Aw baby, no, don’t cry. Angel, what’s wrong?”

Nico sniffled, trying to stop the inevitable, but Will’s gentle concern broke down his resolve and he screwed his eyes shut as hot tears spilled down his cheeks. 

“Darling,” Will cooed, pulling Nico closer. “Are you feeling overwhelmed, love?” 

Nico took the opportunity to bury his face in Will’s chest. He’d been breathing better for a bit, so Will let him do it. Nico tried to make words, formulate what he was feeling, but all that came out was a pitiful whimper as he continued to cry into his boyfriend’s shirt.

“Did I talk too much? Do you need some quiet? I’m so sorry, Nico, I-”

Nico shook his head vehemently, trying to communicate to Will how much it had been helping, when suddenly, he choked on his own spit and tears.

Panicking, he flailed, accidentally banging one hand on the wall hard enough to bruise, and nailing Will in the face with the other. Will winced and grabbed Nico’s arms (he hated restraining him during an attack, but he was going to hurt himself otherwise) and thumped hard on the boy’s back, sending him into a coughing fit.

As Nico didn’t stop coughing, turning faintly blue, Will became concerned. Already apologizing for what he was about to do, he clamped a hand over Nico’s mouth. His eyes bugged out, and from his mouth came a muffled, anguished noise.

“Breathe through your nose, come on, through your nose!” Nico desperately sucked in air, clawing at Will’s hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s going to help you, I’m sorry!” 

Nico sobbed, his jugular vein popping alarmingly. 

“Nico, breathe!” Will yelled, before mentally kicking himself. Yelling at someone mid-panic attack wasn’t the best way to calm them down. He couldn’t lose his head, even if he was really fucking scared for his boyfriend. Months and months of practice with Nico’s panic attacks kicked in, and he softened his tone. 

“Come on, you can do it, in through your nose slowly just like me, put your hand right here, can you feel that? Feel how I’m breathing, deep and slow, and there’s my heart, feel it beat, nice and steady, now breathe in, good, good job love, hold that for as long as you can and release, long and slow, just like that, perfect. And again, breathe in..now hold, hold, and out. Look at you, baby, doing so well, just let me know when you don’t need my hand anymore, and for now we’ll just keep doing this, yeah? Alright, again, let’s do it together.”

And they did it. They did it again and again and again, until Nico was a little more settled in his skin, shaky and weak but here. They did it until Nico could tap Will’s hand on his mouth and Will would believe him, would take the hand off and move it immediately to Nico’s hair, pulling at it hard enough to just barely hurt. They did it until Nico could whisper or nod in response to Will’s quiet questions. 

“Are you back with me, love?” A nod, small and shy and just a hint afraid, even after all this time, of judgement, of being dropped and left behind in the dirt.

“That was a bad one, huh? Can you give me a number?” Another nod, bigger but just as hesitant, and then a quiet, 

“Eight,” 

Will cooed and pulled him closer. “Oh baby, it must have been so scary. I’m so proud of you, do you know that?” Nico shook his head, timid and breathtaking and maybe blushing a little. “Well, I’m super proud of you. You’re the strongest, bravest person I know.” Nico thunked his head against Will’s chest.

“Cute,” He teased. “Anyway, where was I...oh yeah, it must have been pretty bad for you to call it an eight, you always scale them down, baby, don’t even deny it. So, what’s up? Anything you wanna talk through with me? Maybe just talk at me about?”

Nico’s eyes were wide and a little lost. 

“Oh no, too many questions, I’m sorry. How about we start slow: What’s your number now?” 

Nico looked down in shame. “...five,” he whispered. His anxiety was usually at a resting two or three, so Will knew that he was still very worked up, scared, and disoriented.

“Okay,” Will reassured, squeezing Nico’s shoulder. “Let’s work on bringing that down a little bit, yeah?” Nico nodded and scooched closer to Will, until they were chest to chest.

“Okay babe, hello there,” Will laughed. “What do you need right now, huh?” Nico sighed and nosed at Will’s neck. 

“How can I help you, sunshine, hm?” Nico’s breathing hitched slightly, barely noticeable to anyone but Will, who was so in tune with Nico’s emotions and physical tells that he never, ever, missed anything.

“...Like it when you do that,” he mumbled into Will’s collarbone.

“When I do what, baby? Use your words, love.” Will knew exactly what he was doing, of course, and so did Nico. 

Cheeks aflame, he weakly smacked Will’s chest. “You know.” 

Will smiled coyly. “No, darling, I really don’t. Why don’t you tell me?”  
Nico growled in frustration. “Like it when-when you call me like that, all cute and soft and like you love me, and, and-” He gulped. 

“Shh, shh, baby, I’m sorry. I was being mean, wasn’t I, angel?” 

Nico nodded, somehow managing to curl his body even further into his boyfriend. Will resumed stroking his hair as an apology, and for a while they sat in silence, a silence as comfortable as they could be when cuddling on the floor of the bathroom after a panic attack and a half.

Nico spoke first. “It wasn’t steady.” 

Will picked his head up from where it had been resting, on top of Nico’s. “Hmm?” 

“Your heart, when you told me to listen to it. It wasn’t steady, it was going all fast and wonky and uneven.”

Will winced. “Mm, yeah. Sorry about that, love. I didn’t realize until after I told you to listen to it.” 

Nico shifted so that he was straddling Will. “Are you okay, though? Why was it like that?” 

Will blinked. “Well, sunshine, I know you’re not very well versed in medical things, but even you should know that when someone is feeling scared, their heart rate increases, due to the body’s natural response to-” 

Nico furrowed his brows. “You were scared? Why? What’s wrong?” 

Will huffed out a laugh. “Nico, darling, angel, sweetheart. I’m always scared when you’re scared. I’m sad when you’re sad, and when you’re happy, I feel amazing. It’s hard for me when you’re struggling, when you hate yourself, when you can’t get out of bed because all you want to do it cry. It’ll always be hard for me, and I’ll always experience it with you, and help you through it every single time, because I love you. God, I love you so fucking much that my body can’t contain it sometimes. 

“So yeah, that’s why I was scared. I was scared for you, and I was scared with you, and that’s how it should be, because this is how we go through life; together. You and me against the world, you and me against the anxiety, depression, hate, all of it, and it goes both ways too, obviously, like when you talk me down because it’s 3 am and I’m about to pass out from stress and sleep deprivation. And also, like, the good things, too? All of the victories, accomplishments, random happiness, and like, that early morning half asleep hazy feeling where you just know it’s gonna be a good day, and just love, love, love and warmth all around you, and it feels like a hug from a giant teddy bear? And I’m rambling again, fuck, sorry-” 

Nico reached up and placed a finger gently on Will’s lips, and when he quieted, Nico took it away, leaned in slowly, and kissed him. Will sighed, fingers twisting in Nico’s hair, pulling him closer. 

“You’re so perfect,” Nico whispered reverently. “What the fuck did I do to deserve you?” Will chuckled fondly and hauled him back in. It wasn’t long, however, before Nico pulled away again. 

“Seriously, though, thank you. I...I’m not sure I’d be here right now if not for you, and- wait, weren’t we in class? Shit, are we supposed to be in class right now?” 

Will pouted. “Nico, this is college, no one cares if you miss class.” 

“Okay, first of all, that is just not true, and second, even if it was, my grades would still fucking care, William!”

“But Nico...” 

“Will, just because I’m not actively hyperventilating right now doesn’t mean I want more stress added to my life.”

“Okay, okay” Will groaned. “Pull the anxiety card. Don’t worry about it, the campus nurse loves me--she’ll get us an official medical excuse or whatever. I mean, I did tell the professor that we were going to the nurse, so...Guess it works out?” 

Nico snorted. “And she believed you?”

Will shrugged. “Didn’t really give her the chance to argue. Anyway, Kathy should be able to purge this from our records.” 

Nico frowned. “Kathy?”

“The nurse,” Will clarified.

Nico nodded appreciatively. “Nepotism. I like your style.” 

“Wha--Nico! That’s not even what nepotism is! This is called having connections, not nepotism, Jesus.”

Nico shrugged. “Same difference.”

“Oi, you.” Will ruffled Nico’s hair aggressively.

“Love you too,” Nico grinned. 

Will sighed. “Fuck, why am I so weak for you?”

Nico batted his eyelashes. “Cuz you love me,”

Will flicked him and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I do. Well, anyway, you ready to go out and face the world now?” 

Nico swallowed. “Not at all. Let’s go.” 

Will looked concerned. “Honey, if you’re not ready we can stay here longer.”

Nico shook his head. “I’m never ready, so we might as well go now.”

Will shrugged, stood up, and offered Nico a hand. 

“Um,” Nico blushed, “‘I’m not sure if I can walk…” 

Will laughed. “I wasn’t even considering letting you walk, now come on, get up and I’ll carry you.” 

Nico stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and lifted his arms. Will rolled his eyes affectionately and pulled Nico up, tucking him into his side before he could fall. 

“Careful, there,” he murmured. 

Nico faced Will, wrapped his arms around his neck and let himself be lifted. “This is gonna be so embarassing,” he whined.

Will flicked the side of his head gently. “Just keep your head in my shoulder. Remember, if you can’t see them, they can’t see you.”

“That’s not how it works, you dork,” Nico snarked, but followed Will’s instructions nonetheless. The sound of the stall door unlocking made Nico exhale unsteadily.

Will gently rubbed the back of Nico’s knee, the most easily accessible part of his body at the moment. “I’ve got you, baby.” 

He stopped to check in one last time before pushing the bathroom door open with his foot, both of his hands being occupied. The first few hallways were miraculously empty, with one or two people at most, but then they came across the door to a lecture hall. Class had just ended and students were streaming out into the hallway. 

Nico barely managed to stifle a whimper into Will’s shirt.

“Isn’t-isn’t there another route we could take?” He asked, pleadingly. 

Will sucked on his cheek. There wasn’t. “No, we gotta go through here first, baby, I’m so sorry. Just keep your head in my shoulder, okay? You’re safe with me, I promise.” 

He kept one hand firmly on the crown of Nico’s head, pushing him into Will’s shoulder. He hurried through the crowd, wincing when he heard whispering and tightening his hold on Nico when people got too close or bumped into them. He didn’t miss the dampness against his neck, breaking into a run when he felt desperate tapping against his backs-one of Nico’s ways of communicating that he was on the brink of an attack. 

Finally, Will managed to clear the crowds and stop in an empty classroom. Carrying Nico was getting harder as the boy’s shaking picked up. 

“Baby. baby, breathe, come on, love, you don’t want to have another attack today, you must be so exhausted already. Number?”

“S-s-six,” Will rubbed Nico’s back. 

“Darling, do you want me to set you down?” 

Nico whined, “No, no please--tighter, hold me tighter,” 

Will squeezed him as hard as he could without crushing his airways. “Got you, I’ve got you. Let’s breathe together again; don’t spiral, okay?” 

Nico nodded into Will’s neck. After a few repetitions he was coherent and embarrassed. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

Will kissed his cheek. “What for?” 

“There were so many--and too close, too much, I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel my body, I’m sorry--” 

Will scratched lightly at Nico’s scalp. “I understand, love, and I don’t blame you for anything. You have a severe anxiety disorder, none of this is your fault. But you also need rest; your mind and body have been through so much today. We’re almost at the nurses’ office, and there are some detours we can take, now. You up to continue?”

And that’s how they found themselves at the door of the medical office ten minutes later, Will’s arms aching with strain. Nico wasn’t heavy, but he was trembling, and Will had been carrying him for a long time. 

They entered, and Will peeked his head into a smaller room off to the right. “Hey, Kathy,” 

A cheery, older woman with shockingly green hair bustled out. “My favorite little college student! What brings you here today, William? You haven’t injured yourself, have you?” 

Will chuckled. “Nope, not me. This is my boyfriend, Nico. Nico, this is Kathy, she’s a blast.” 

Kathy gasped, only just noticing the boy in Will’s arms. “You finally brought him? I can see why you hesitated for so long, this one’s a catch! Careful I don’t steal him from you, blondie! Nico, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” The situation became a little awkward as Kathy finally realized how Will was holding him and the reason for their visit became clear.

“Oh, no, what happened?” 

Will grimaced, arms starting to shake with exertion. “Baby, is it okay if I put you down? I don’t think I can carry you much longer.” 

With Nico’s nod of assent, Will followed Kathy into a private room, and set Nico down on a bed, sitting beside him and putting an arm around his shoulders. 

Kathy closed the door behind the three of them. “Alright, William, spill.” 

Will made eye contact with Nico, silently asking for permission. At the boy’s nod of assent, he turned to face Kathy once more. “Nico ran out of his anxiety meds a few days ago, and a teacher accidentally triggered a panic attack today. He had another minor one on the way here, and it’s just been a rough day overall.”

Kathy cooed at the way Nico was starting to list into Will’s side, sleepy and shy. “Oh, no, I’m so sorry to hear that. Unfortunately, we don’t have any prescription meds, but I can get you some valerian root pills, and a safe space to rest. Is there anything else you need?”

Will blushed. “Well, actually, we ended up missing quite a bit of class, is it possible that you could, um, take that off of our records? I did tell the teacher that we were going here…” 

Kathy winked. “I’ll see what I can do. Who’s the professor I need to ‘chat with’?”

Will told her, and with that, she left, returning a minute later with the valerian and a cup of water. “I’ll make sure no one bothers you guys, stay as long as you’d like.”

“Thanks, Kathy, you’re the best.” Will smiled. 

She gave a thumbs up and slipped out, closing the door behind her. Will turned to Nico, practically falling asleep against Will’s shoulder, slight tremors still coursing through his weakened body. 

“Here, darling, this will make you feel better.” Will slipped the valerian into Nico’s mouth, holding the paper cup of water up to his lips. A dribble of water escaped, and Will wiped it away with his thumb, laughing softly.

“Aw, baby, you’re so tired, huh? Been through so much today, haven’t you, my poor baby boy?” Nico scrunched his nose up. “Come on, you know you love it. Now rest, angel. Tomorrow we’ll go pick up a refill for your meds, and today we can go home and watch anything you like and cuddle on the couch. I’ll even make hot chocolate, how does that sound?”

Nico sighed happily, and allowed Will to ease him into a lying down position on the bed, and crawl under the blankets with him. Will was spooning him from behind, one arm slung comfortingly across his waist, and the other tangled in his hair. Just as Will was closing his eyes, he heard the softest of murmurs from the boy in front of him. 

“What was that, baby?”

“Love you,” Nico slurred sleepily. Will thought his heart might combust from the cuteness. 

“Love you too, baby, love you so, so much. Sleep well, honey.”


	2. What's a Vaccine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always read the headcanon of Will flipping out when he found out about Nico's outdated medical history, so I thought it would be fun to write a quick oneshot. Set during the infamous Three Days In the Infirmary. Enjoy!

A knock sounded at the door, and Nico looked up from where he had been studying his dirt-caked fingernails. Will’s smiling face popped in. He winked.

Nico blushed furiously, and averted his eyes. 

“What do you want, Solace?” 

Will swung his body around and into the room. “It’s check up time, Death Boy! Let’s take that shirt off, hm?”

Nico’s head snapped up. “Damn, Solace, if you wanted me that bad, you could have just-” 

Will rolled his eyes. “Cut the shit, Nico, I know you’ve got some injuries hidden under that ridiculous tropical shirt, so just take that insult to fashion off so I can treat you, alright?” Nico’s face was on fire. Grumbling, he pulled the tattered shirt off of his skinny frame. Hearing Will’s sharp intake of breath, he hunched in on himself, arms crossed protectively across his chest. 

Will immediately backtracked. “Hey, hey, no, it’s okay, I’m a doctor, I heal, no judgement. Well, unless you’ve got a severed limb stuck up your ass.” Will shuddered. “Please don’t come to me if you’ve got a severed limb stuck up your ass.” 

Nico huffed out a laugh. “I won’t.” 

“Perfect. Now, sit up a little straighter and let me examine you.” Nico grudgingly complied. “Shit, those are some nasty werewolf scratches...how are you even conscious?”

Nico shrugged. “High pain tolerance? A lot of practice ignoring my body’s needs? I don’t know, you’re the doctor.” 

Will raised his eyebrows. “Well, I'm going to have to clean those out and stitch them up. No offense to whoever did it last time, but...these are some pretty shitty sutures.”

Nico nodded. “Yeah, those were Reyna, and we didn’t have the time or the supplies for anything better, so…” 

After marking something down in his clipboard, Will proceeded to poke and prod at Nico’s body, occasionally finding some cut or bruise to fuss over. After he finished the physical exam, he pulled a chair over to Nico’s bed and sat down. 

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to sew me up, Sunshine?”

Will smiled. “Eager, are we? Not to worry, the needle’s coming soon. I just need you to answer a few questions for me, first.”

Nico rolled his eyes, but sat up straighter.

“Okay, let’s start off with an easy one; when was the last time you were vaccinated?” 

Nico furrowed his eyebrows. “What the fuck does that mean? Is this some euphemistic way of asking me if I’ve gotten laid recently?” 

Will’s eyes widened. “Wha- no-I-You don’t know what a vaccine is? An inoculation? A shot? An immunization? A booster? A-” 

Nico shook his head, looking confused. Will slowly leaned back in his chair, his expression one of true horror. 

“Please fucking tell me you’re kidding right now, Di Angelo.”

Now Nico looked angry. “Okay, listen here, Solace, just because I was born in the thirties and don’t know all of this modern slang doesn’t mean you get to be all high and mighty with me, so-”

“Wait, wait, wait, back up, Nico, you were born when, exactly? I think I might have misheard you. What’s your date and place of birth?” He had his pen poised by his clipboard ready to write, but it slipped right out of his hand at Nico’s answer.

“January 28th, 1932, in Venice. It’s a long story, okay?” 

Will blinked furiously. “Well, you look great for your late 80s, what’s your skincare routine?” 

Nico rolled his eyes, again. “Ever heard of the Lotus Hotel and Casino?” 

“Uh..yeah, I think Annabeth mentioned it after a quest a few years ago, what does that have to do with-oh. Fuck.” 

Nico nodded. “Yup.” 

Will was looking rather pale. “Oh my god. Oh my god, what the everloving fuck am I supposed to do now?” He moaned.

“Whoa, Solace, I get that this is kind of a shock, but it’s really not that big of a deal, and I don't think that this makes me a pedophile, since I have the body of a fourteen year old, so-” 

Will shook his head fervently. “No, it’s not that, Nico. You’re not vaccinated. How in the name of the gods are you even alive right now? I mean, you’ve been exposed to so many new strains that should have compromised your fucking early twentieth century immune system! I don’t even think I can count on my hands and feet how many essential inoculations you’ve missed out on, and I’m not even sure if I can even give them to you, because your system might not be able to handle it, and I-” 

Nico cut him off, placing his hands on Will’s shoulders. “Whoa there, Sunshine. Just breathe, alright? I have been in this century for almost 4 years. Maybe I did get this...vaccine? You still haven’t told me what that is, by the way.” 

Will nodded, taking great gulps of air to steady himself. “Sorry, I ramble when I’m anxious. Right, vaccines. So, basically the idea is that, by injecting antigens from viruses or bacteria into your body, you train the immune system to recognize the pathogens from that disease, and combat them. Basically, you get stuck with a needle, which has some liquid stuff in it, and then you’re less likely to get sick from the disease that you’ve been vaccinated against. Does that sound familiar at all?” 

Nico perked up. “Oh! Yeah, actually! When I was like, 10, and Bianca and I went to this weird ass boarding school, Westover hall, they asked the guy who brought us there all these questions about us, and then stabbed us with needles.” He made a face. “It hurt.” 

Will let out a strained laugh. “Says the guy with the untreated werewolf scratches.”

Nico shrugged. “A lot happened between then and now. Is it really a surprise that my pain tolerance is higher now?” 

Will shook his head. “I guess not. Okay, so it sounds like you did in fact get vaccinated, but it was a few years ago. Do you know if I could get those medical records anywhere?” 

“Sure, just remind me to ask my father after you’re done with this little examination of yours. Not that I really want to see him again so soon, but since these ‘vaccines’ are so important, I guess I’ll do it.”

“Perfect. Now, speaking of the exam, could you stand up, please? I need to get your height and weight.”

[A few minutes later]

“Nico! You’re so fucking underweight! Do you think this is okay? Come on, the examination is currently on hold, we’re going to get some food-”


End file.
